50 Words of Love
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Table 4 of the 50 word challenge prompt list. Mori has found his true love but who is it? Are they male? female? all that is known is that their from the HP world. read and find out. My Valentine gift to everyone, has yaoi in it so be warned!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club! Don't own, make no money, don't sue!**

**I've been reading a lot and doing this with table 4 of the challenge 50 words prompt just came to me! If you like how I've done this then I'll do the same with table 5 and if you give me a list of words, fandom and pairing or characters!**

**This one shot follows the timeline of this pairing throughout their last year at Ouran High School and them falling in love.**

**If anyone else wants to give me a list of words, pairing and tell me what the outcome is (hate anger, happiness, and love and so on) and I'll have a go at writing something like this for you! This fic will be in the same way that my 'Severus new wardrobe is done in but with what I said about before.**

**50 Words of Love**

**Sail:**

I watched as he seemed to sail through the air and hit his opponent. He was everything that I could wish for but I would never ask him out on a date -let alone talk to him! Especially with all the girls and even a few males that were around him, as his little companion sailed through the air and talking about cake. I turn around and walk away; even though I would never be able to approach him, I hoped that I can put wind in their sail's to keep them going.

**Turntables:**

What the hell is going on? I find myself being pushed onto a turntable by the twins and have them spin me around only to find myself face to face with my long time crush, Takashi Morinozuka. I. Hate. Turntables.

**Fifteen:**

Fifteen minutes, fifteen bloody _wonderful _minutes of hiding from angry or excited fangirls. Oh _why_ did Mori have to kiss him when he was on that turntable for? Great, I hear the fangirls asking a fellow male student to look for me in the boy's bathroom. Looks like I'm stuck in here for another fifteen minutes...

**Abandon:**

I can't believe it, I just can't believe it! Takashi Morinozuka would abandon his guest just to come and ask me if I want to go to the fair that was happening in Haruhi's block. I couldn't say no, could I?

**Preserve:**

We stood there, me trying to hide my blush as Mori tried to preserve the food that he had gotten for me -that _he_ had made for me. If I could blush anymore, I wouldn't be able to preserve my sanity.

**Perspective:**

The perspective I got as we got to the top of the ferris wheel was amazing, I couldn't help but act like a little kid on a sugar high, but the perspective given to me and Mori was the top of this ferris wheel was amazing.

**Hat:**

The hat that Mori has just brought me is too big, it keeps falling over my eyes making it so that I keep walking into Mori! But all that Mori does is stop, turn around, lift my hat up and smile at me. I think that this might not be something as small as a school-boy crush anymore...stupid hat.

**Hill:**

Mori led me up the hill, the sounds of the fair getting quieter and quieter. We stop at the top of the hill, watch the fireworks together, this was heaven. After the fireworks had finished, Mori led me down the hill with a strange expression with a weird look in his eye. I get the feeling that whatever Mori has planned is going to be both pleasurable and embarrassing.

**Underground:**

Mori led me underground, as I look around this underground room, I see that they've tried to make it into a sort of lovers underground horror house of sorts.

As the first 'monster' jumped out at me, I was blushing like a virgin maiden when I found myself in Mori's arms.

**Pair:**

We're walking through the love tunnel/haunted house and I find myself glued to Mori's side as he seemed to be trying to 'protect me from the big bad monsters'. I had to laugh though when he glared at the pair of twins that had followed us for the shadow king. Apparently our dear shadow king wanted the 'pair' that Mori is in to be a 'trio', but I have a feeling that it will never work, as Mori and I could only be friends as I'm sure he is straight.

**Broadcast:**

I'm going to kill those twins! I ran after the twins as they laughed their head off and the students in the school had stopped to watch what the twins had broadcast. It turns out that the twins had recorded mine and Mori's outing at the fair together.

As the video is shown to everyone and I chase the twins around the school I swear I spotted Mori entering the broadcast room and moments later, with a video of the twins in a ballet class at age five.

**Gear:**

I can't believe I'm letting Mori and Hunni talk me into this...well Hunni is doing all of the talking with Mori's 'ah' being heard now and then. So with a shy smile at Mori I got my gear and we was off to do some cave-diving.

**Come:**

He holds his hand out to me as we get out of the limo; his smile is like a clouds golden lining. He tells me to come and follow him, not to be afraid. I do as he says, following, he motions for me to come into the equipment shed. I can't help but follow.

**Envy:**

I find myself glaring at the girl who was handing out the equipment, did she have to stare like that at _my_ Mori...wait did I just say _my_ Mori? I shook my head, I have to stop all these feelings, including envy. Why do I get the feelings of envy when Mori gives a smile, no matter how small, to a blushing girl?

**Process:**

We go through the process of putting our cave-diving gear on; Mori spots me struggling much to my embarrassment. Oh Merlin he's coming this way, oh I hope I'm doing the process right, I've just got to do this! Mori, you are both my angel and devil hidden within plain sight.

**Inevitable:**

The inevitable is here, I knew that we had to go down into the caves at some point or another but how on earth did I end up in Mori's arms? His body heat keeps me warm as we help each other down into the cave. Even though I know this is inevitable, I'm sort of happy that it's to be expected, this means I can be close to Mori.

**Except:**

Everything is going alright, we were enjoying ourselves, and we had found ourselves alone as Hunni ran off to look around the cave. Everything was going fine...except that I was riding on Mori's back with a twisted ankle.

**Fly:**

As I ride on Mori's back I feel like I'm up in the air and flying again. Fly...like a bird or even one of those paper aeroplanes in Fudge's office. Even though I know that me and Mori could never be lovers, I'll treasure these times we have together forever.

**Side:**

I can't believe it, if this wasn't so scary then I wouldn't be so scared, the mud has moved and it's become like a slide. Even as we slide down the mud and get closer to the exit of the cave I know I'm safe on Mori's back.

**Unbelievable:**

This is so unbelievable! We had just exited the cave, only to see a beautiful sight. This is unbelievable; I have Mori with me and an amazing view. I think I'm in heaven.

**Hazard:**

Getting out of cave diving gear with twisted ankle is a hazard, both physically and emotionally. I mean, Mori was being just a gentlemen by helping me but I can't stop blushing and as I tried to help him, we kept banging heads.

Mori seems to agree with me, this is a hazard; he picks me up and takes the cave diving gear off himself, avoiding any more hazards.

**Growth:**

It's now Christmas time, Mori and I's relationship has grown, and the growth of our relationship is mostly thanks to the other members of the host club trying to get me to be a host, making me the shy and quiet but strong type. I don't care, I'm with Mori.

**Until:**

I sat next to Mori, it's New Years Eve and I'm waiting to see what girl he kisses to bring the New Year in with. Either way I'll wait until the end of time if it means he'll be with me.

**Thick:**

My eyes are thick with happy tears, he's chosen me! Yes! He chose_ me!_ Mori kissed me on the lips and asked me to be his lover. What could I say? With thick tears running down my face I find myself snuggling with _my_ Mori as I sit on his lap and watch the fireworks .

**Arse:**

What an arse he is! That idiot of a 'king' has just told everyone that we're going out! Not that I'm complaining, as this will let everyone know that Mori is mine, but it would of been nice to _not _be chased around the school with Hunni and Mori by crazy yaoi fangirls. The king of the host club is just an arse! I'll introduce him to a world of pain.....or I will be as soon as I can get my brain back into gear after Mori's mind blowing kiss.

**Book:**

Books! I hate books! I'm no Hermione but I do want to get good grades and all but these exams are just too much, and having to read all of these 'helpful' books are killing me! I hate the early January tests!

**Polish:**

I would never understand why girls are so crazy over nail polish but here I am, on top of another turn table (evil things) having nail polish put on my nails. I keep getting turned around on the table by the twins and a few of the guests that are getting me ready for me and Mori's date this weekend. We had planned this date for a sort of celebration when the exams end, but this was stupid! Did I really have to wear nail polish?

**Compatibility:**

Compatibility is the quiz Ranka gave me to do as I waited for Mori to pick me up. For a laugh I just quickly go through the questions and find that I and Mori have no more compatibility in love then a cat and dog does.

Mori's limo pulls up and I run to the limo as the door open, trying not to let myself get soaked by the rain. Compatibility can go and get lost for all I care, Mori is mine and I am Mori's.

**Ideal:**

This is ideal, we're sitting in Mori's room listening to the rain and eating pizza while snuggling. It seems that all the work that the twins and guests did wasn't needed. I really do prefer nights in likes this compared to stiff uptight restaurants.

**Stranger:**

Strangers are walking around the school I've been told, all dressed up as if they was members of the Black Magic club on Halloween. I hope that they don't realize who I am, but then again I have faith in Mori and even though I won't say it, I have faith in my friends in this school to protect me from the strangers.

**Personal:**

I will kill those wizards! They've been through my personal-life and belongings! Even though Mori and my other friends are protecting me and making sure the stupid wizards don't even see me, doesn't mean that I'm not _very_ pissed off at them for going through my personal life and belongings.

**Expert:**

I sit here and watch Mori and Hunni during their fighting practice and I can proudly say that they are experts in what they do. Expert Mori and expert Hunni at fighting arts. I wish that I could be by myself getting some things done so I can have more time with Mori, but with the wizards still about I've got to be careful.

**Pavement:**

I don't know how the wizards did it, but here I am with Mori watching the wizards as they try to get free. Somehow they've gotten stuck, don't ask me how or why but somehow they did got stuck in the..._pavement!_

**Rough:**

I have to laugh as the wizards finally leave after a month of looking for me. I think that they've found life here in Japan a bit too rough for them. They went home with cuts and are covered in bruises. Poor wizards, I guess that things are just too rough for them here.

**Hold:**

I'm leaning back in Mori's hold as we watch the parrots fly by. Turns out that the shadow king's family has built a 'relaxing amusement park' and we have all been invited to test the park out.

**Whole:**

I stood in the background as Mori looks all over for Hunni, the currents in the pool had washed him down stream and away from Mori. I should have known that to be whole, Hunni must be safe.

I keep to the background but still helping in the search for Hunni.

**Damage:**

We've found Hunni and Mori is looking him over for any damage. With a quiet sigh I turned and walked away from the group of host's, I should have known that I couldn't fit in. I tried to help but it looks like I've just caused more damage, in the search for Hunni rather then help.

Just as I'm about to enter the changing rooms to get changed into my normal clothes to leave, I find Mori's hand on my shoulder. Looking up at Mori, I find the same look in his eyes that he was giving Hunni just moments before.

He lifts me up, carries me back to our spot and starts cuddling just like earlier, before the 'mini-adventure' had happened. Maybe I haven't caused too much damage as I thought I had, maybe I had even helped.

**Fame:**

I really can't believe it! I'm so embarrassed! The Host's have just learned of my past, fame and all, but yet they accept me, good and bad, pain and pleasure, everything about me. They don't pity me because of how I got my fame. I think I'm finally finding my little place in the world.

**Candy:**

I'm giggling like mad! Oh why, oh why, did Hunni had to introduce me to candy?! Now I know why I was never allowed anything with sugar in it, I go sugar high on the most simplest of candy and chocolate!

**Salad:**

I can't believe that Mori has done this to me! It's dinner time here in school and Mori has decided that me and Hunni have been eating too much sugar so we have to eat salad for dinner instead. Oh well, at least I get to sit in Mori's lap and be fed.

**Supervise:**

I will kill those stupid hosts....well all except Haruhi who played no part in this. Why they felt that we had to be supervised, I will never know, but from the look on Mori's face there seems to be something more that I don't know about.

With the end of our last year of school getting close I find myself becoming more nervous as the time goes by. What will happen to our relationship if we have to be supervised during school hours in class?

**Gorgeous:**

Mori is gorgeous! The way his walks about in the costume that the host is wearing today makes all of his muscles show and in just the right way to. But what makes this gorgeous-Mori even more gorgeous is that he only has eyes for me! He ignores the giggling girls around just pays attention to me. I think I'm going to have problems in my future life with the amount of blushing I'm doing today.

**Skirt:**

I can't believe it! Why the hell did Mori ask me to try a female-relatives t-shirts and skirt on?! I can't believe some of the things I do for love!

Though the blush that I'm getting from Mori as I try these tight fitting t-shirt and skirt on is _so_ worth it! But one thing puzzles me, why is everything that I'm trying on white?

**Dispute:**

STUPID! I can't believe it! Why the hell did that idiot of a king's Grandmother have to turn up? We only had a little 'dispute' about male/male lovers but seeing the shocked look on her face when she found out that I'm a Lord from a high level, old blood family was worth our little 'dispute'. Plus I think I've made it possible for Tono to see his mom.

**Offering:**

I can't believe it! Mori is down on one knee offering his hand in marriage! What could I say but YES! Me and Mori are going to get married! What made this even more special was that he did this during the graduation ceremonies! I am so glad that Mori is holding me tightly, not letting anyone dance with me or even coming near me, because if he let go, I'm scared that I'd faint.

I'm getting my wish, a family of my own, even if at the moment it's only me, my future husband and the host club.

**Notify:**

I just couldn't stop smiling as we started to notify everyone about our wedding! We're giving out invites and I've just got to notify the host club that they're going not only to attend the wedding, but take part in it to!

**Phenomenon:**

The phenomenon of my life is happening! I'm getting married today! We've just arrived at where the wedding will be taking place. This phenomenon will be played over and over again in my mind. Why is it a phenomenon you ask? Because I never thought I'd see myself in this position.

As I'm walking down the path to my Mori who's standing at the altar waiting for me, I can say one thing for certain, I'm truly in love and I wouldn't change anything for the world.

**Youth:**

Me and Mori have been locked in our room. The wedding has just finished and we were on our way to the reception when Tono, Mr Shadow King, Sugar rabbit and the devil twins push us into the nearest bedroom and tell us to use our 'youth' to our advantage and that they'll cover for us.

As I turn and look into Mori's eyes I have a feeling that after using our 'youth' I won't kill the idiots after-all.

**Island:**

We have finally managed to get to an island that Mori's family owns. It was hard getting to our honey moon island with all the fangirls from our old host club, but we managed to get out and start to enjoy our honey money.

I think...no I _know _that no matter what happens, the host club will be together forever, helping, embarrassing, and annoying each other.

**Substitute:**

Mori and I have enjoyed our time on our honeymoon, I can't believe how sore I am. Mori does have good stamina...but you don't hear me complaining!

As me and Mori get on the plane to go home and start our new life, I know that there won't have to be any substitutes to fill any emptiness that we feel. Substitute won't be needed in our life.

I sigh and lean my head on Mori's shoulder as the plane took off, I Harry James Potter am finally truly happy.

**THE END AND HAPPY VALANTIMES DAY! I've waited until midnight here in the UK to put this up for you guys!**

**Thanks goes to ****DementedWitch Beta'ing this one shot!**

**What do you think of this Mori/Harry pairing then? Any good? My offer about what I said before still stands ^^ Can't wait to see what everyone thinks of this fic!**


End file.
